


When You Appear to Be Losing, It's Time to Start Cheating

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: Prompted Spirk Works [8]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Prompt:"Did I hear you correctly? Spock, I believe there must have been some sort of strange chemical in your last meal because I am sure you did not just say what I think you said."





	When You Appear to Be Losing, It's Time to Start Cheating

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by anon, on my nsfw sideblog.

“Did I hear you correctly?” Jim manages to say, once the shock wears off a little.

Spock raises one eyebrow. “I believe you heard me perfectly well, Jim. I also believe I made myself perfectly clear.”

“Spock, I believe there must have been some sort of strange chemical in your last meal, because I am sure you did not just say with I think you said. That was entirely too direct to be something you would say.”

“Then I shall elaborate,” Spock says promptly. “When I said that if you win this round, I will pleasure you, I meant that I will slowly strip you of your clothes, laying kisses to every bare inch of skin that is revealed, kiss and bite and suck your nipples just how you like, until you can barely form coherent sentences that are not just repetitions of my name strung together, and then, while you still sit in that chair, I will get to my knees and—”

“You dirty rotten cheat!” Jim hisses. “I’ll never win with that playing through my mind!”

Spock’s lips twitch, just a little, in the corner. The gesture is as good as an open smirk. “Jim, do not interrupt, it is incredibly rude. Have you no manners? Where was I?”

Jim swallows nervously, looking briefly to the chess board. His next move is beyond him, however, as Spock leans forward in his seat.

“Ah, yes. I will get to my knees, and take your—”

“ _ Spock _ .”

Spock tilts his head a fraction to the side, and observes him. Jim shifts under the scrutiny, well aware his face is already flushed. Well aware that his cock is reacting too, and even if it isn’t visible yet, Spock will know anyway. He always seems to know. Like he can smell the arousal on him. Hell, maybe he can. Vulcans do like to keep the non-critical quirks of their biology to themselves.

“Would you rather the bed, than the chair?” Spock says, like a low purr, tilting his head towards Jim’s bed, sitting innocently in the corner. “Or perhaps you would prefer I bend you over your desk, and… what do you call it? Rimming? If you win this round, I will bend you over your desk and drive you to complete incoherency with my lips and tongue, until I need to meld with you to even know when you start to beg.”

Jim lays his hands gently on his thighs. It takes every ounce of self-control he has not to bunch the fabric of his pants into a tight grip. 

“Spock, I never would have pegged you for a cheater.”

“It is still your turn, Jim.”

Looking at the chess set again, Jim can’t focus. All he can think about is the last time Spock rimmed him, and the how they had indeed needed a meld, so Spock could be sure Jim’s babbling meant he wanted Spock to stop rimming him and fuck him.

“Was that not motivation enough?” Spock asks lightly, relaxing back in his chair. Or as relaxed as his perfect posture allows. “I could perhaps pose another scenario?”

Jim meets his gaze with a glare. “There is no satisfaction to be had from a victory that was gained through cheating.”

The corner of Spock’s lips twitch. “Oh, I think there is. Make your move, Jim. I’m waiting.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm running on less than 3 hours of sleep, I apologise for any errors, but I had the burst of inspiration and had to get it down!


End file.
